


An Alliance Borne of Grief Shared is Grief Halved

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [73]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Second Person, Post-Series, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking the time to brew a pot of coffee allows you a few minutes of quiet.  Everyone is still trying to find their bearings and their place in the new life that has begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alliance Borne of Grief Shared is Grief Halved

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 June 2016  
> Word Count: 1156  
> Prompt: 42. “I swear it was an accident.”  
> Summary: Taking the time to brew a pot of coffee allows you a few minutes of quiet. Everyone is still trying to find their bearings and their place in the new life that has begun.  
> Spoilers: Takes place two days after the events of the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Part 3 of Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I am really digging this little mini-series within the larger project. The bonds between Ann Rutledge, Damien Thorn, and Simone Baptiste are likely to be the strongest I work with, outside of the Shay family. I want to believe that Simone has a much larger role in Damien's ascension than anyone ever expected, but I'm not entirely sure what that is. I like using Ann as the character trying to work that out, while also being allowed to grieve Veronica's death. I don't believe that Ann sees Simone as a substitute for Veronica, but I believe that she sees the younger woman as important because Damien sees her as important. This will be revisited again, trust me…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Within forty-eight hours of Damien's acceptance of his destiny, he moves everyone out to the family estate. You're not entirely sure why he makes that decision, but you follow it willingly and work with him to get proper security in place. You know he's uncomfortable being near the monastic housing and the graveyard, but you'd thought he would feel just as uncomfortable in the family estate. Clearly there are still actions of his that you can't predict.

The move allows you a rare glimpse into the way these people's minds work in high stress situations. That magical night was one such incident, as was the aftermath of Damien's suicide attempt. But seeing Damien open up his home to Detective Shay and his family pulls you up short. The triad's interactions with each other make you think of Veronica again, and all of the lost opportunities.

Taking the time to brew a pot of coffee allows you a few minutes of quiet. Everyone is still trying to find their bearings and their place in the new life that has begun. Damien's taste in coffee is one of the things you've come to appreciate. It's not Kopi Luwak, but you don't begrudge him that. There are better beans in the world that don't come with so steep a price tag.

"Are you making coffee?"

The huskiness of her tone doesn't hide the true nature of one in thrall to coffee. You chuckle softly and half-turn to wave her in. She walks with more purpose than you've ever noticed before as she heads to one of the stools at the island, other than her fateful choice to protect Damien that night. Letting the coffee maker do its work, you study her for a couple of moments. She still wears what is apparently her signature outfit of jeans and a tank top, but has chosen to forego shoes. Funny, Damien does the same thing. A part of you wonders if this is typical for her, or if it's some new connection by virtue of their blood bond.

"Did you sleep well last night?" you finally ask as she yawns hard enough for her jaw to crack.

Simone shrugs and drops her chin into her palm. "It was decent. Thank you for helping me fall asleep again. I hate that I needed to ask--"

"Don't. It's the least I can do." You smile warmly at her. "You deserve peaceful rest as much as the next person, perhaps more so after what you've been through. And I will continue to help you for as long as you wish."

"Why are you doing this? Is it just because of what I tried to do for Veronica?"

"That's part of it, yes, but you are also important to Damien. What's important to him is important to me."

"Why?"

The coffee maker gurgles, signaling the end of its cycle, and you turn to prepare two mugs. The ritual allows you the opportunity to gather your thoughts to explain things to this woman that so few others actually know. You end up settling on the stool next to her, smirking as she makes an almost obscene moan upon smelling the coffee. Taking a first slow sip gives you a similar reaction; you just don't vocalize it as she does.

"I have dedicated my life to the Plan, to bringing about the Deliverer's ascension. I've watched him, raised him, from afar for most of his life. My own daughter accused me of favoritism, but that wasn't true. I loved her as much as I love Damien, and as much as I loved my first daughter. Now, all I have left is Damien and he's… _temperamental_."

That makes her laugh. "In other words, he's stubborn. Not exactly breaking news there, is it?"

You can't help echoing her laughter. "No, it's not, but I'm not a pushover either."

"No surprise there," she says, then goes silent for a moment. "You know it was an accident, right? They struggled and it could have been either of them."

"But it was my daughter. The Power wants what it wants, and no one can predict what that is. As I tried to explain to the nun, no one is safe. Putting all of one's faith in a petty, vengeful god is ludicrous. Accept that free will is powerful, but it will only get you so far if you put your trust in a book filled with archaic superstitions."

The stiffening of her spine at your words is expected, but her words aren't. "How is it that there are so many religions that claim dominance, but they all seem to profess the same basic truths? My mother is Nigerian and follows the ways of Yoruba, but had my sister and me raised and educated as Catholics. I mean, I get that there are some overlaps, but until Kelly's death, we never bickered over which was the better faith."

"What made you begin to bicker?"

"We haven't. She… I don't know. It's hard to explain. She treats me like a child still sometimes, and it bothers me just how disrespectful that is."

"Veronica sometimes felt I did the same to her. Mostly she felt I put her needs behind Damien's."

"Did you?" Her eyes widen then. "Oh god, I'm sorry. That's none of my business."

You chuckle and pat her hand. "No, it's all right. It hurts to discuss her, but I also know that it's good for the grieving process. I never neglected Veronica in favor of Damien, even if she felt I did. Veronica never wanted for anything, and often acted out against the love I did give her. But I was always there for her, until the very end."

"I think she realized how much you loved her in the end. If she truly didn't feel that you loved her, why would she call out for you?" She sighs then and takes another sip of her coffee. "Sorry, I don't mean to bring up anything that's painful."

"As I said, this is good for the grieving process. And it allows us the opportunity to get to know one another. You're important to Damien, as I said before, and that makes you important to me. That you were there for my daughter in her final hours is a favor I can never repay. So instead, I will do what I can to help you return to a more normal life in the aftermath of your own life changing event. I am here for you, Simone, no matter what you need, just as I am with Damien."

She smiles and turns her hand over to squeezes yours. "And I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk about Veronica, I'm happy to listen. Despite any differences we may have had in our brief time together, she was a strong woman who knew her worth, and she had you to thank for that."


End file.
